


さよならの鐘

by foxhuhu



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 紫乃 | 仁# 混沌武士同人，借《投靠女与出走男》背景和人物
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

## 引子

  


長い旅になるわ あなたも私も

眠りさめるのは いつの日

——《さよならの鐘》

  


幕末剧作家中村信治郎写过许多关于东庆寺的故事，关于东庆寺里走进去的女人和走出来的女人的故事。关于女人走进去之前的故事，琳琅满目；而关于女人走出来之后的故事，则寥寥无几。

大多数故事以女人下山为结尾：“她”——任何一个她，在山中熬过了苦行的两年，获得被承认的离缘书，将自己的人生重新握在手中，换上世俗的服装，背起单薄的行囊，向山中的寺门、向柏屋的众人道别，便转身，缓步离去，踏上前途未卜的崭新旅程。这些离开的女人将走向哪里，将面对什么，将从什么重新开始，是否因自由而幸福，又是否能找到幸福——全然是未知数。剧作者不知道，观众们不知道。观众们或许不关心，当作品终结在一个充满希望的未来时，那种喜悦便已达到了它的效果。

阿茹，剧作者信治郎的妻子，却会问：那她们去了哪儿呢？她们去做了什么工作呢？在她们去的路上，有人等她们吗？或者，她们将去到什么地方，去等待什么人吗？

毕竟许多人都不像我这样幸运，阿茹这样说，但她们既然冒着危险千辛万苦逃到东庆寺来，既然放弃一切苦苦捱过那样与世隔绝的两年，她们必然经历过甚于我的痛苦。

如果我是读者，我有时是会希望她们能有个确信的、足以弥补和回报的幸福，而不仅仅是一个朦胧不明的、空口无凭的、关于未来的许诺。阿茹这样批评丈夫的写作。

女人需要脚踏实地的幸福，像我现在每一天所能面对的幸福，她们都需要这样的幸福。她如是说。

可信治郎并不知道那些走出东庆寺的女人们后半生的生活。他不了解。东庆寺的调停役所柏屋的藏书阁里密密麻麻的卷宗详细记载了每一个前来投靠的女人的过去，她们经历的苦难，她们的痛和泪水，她们的希冀和期望，她们的追寻和梦想——那些经由柏屋询问获知的东西，全都详详细细记录下来，在纸上凝结成永恒的证据；然而对于她们离开之后的未来，也只有每一个离开的人自己才清楚。

可你是作家呀！阿茹这样冲他说道。

阿茹在他脑壳上狠狠敲了一下，然后又吻他。接着他们开始做爱，脚踏实地地做爱，从做爱中获得脚踏实地的幸福。结束了之后她起身来，捏了他的脸颊，说，你想想吧。

所以信治郎就去想。他翻开他写过的那些剧本，又翻开他做的厚厚的一堆笔记。那些笔记里记录了他在柏屋藏书阁里翻阅两百年间离缘申请卷宗时抄录下来的许多女人的故事。他开始一个一个思索过去，想象过去，将她们固定成形的过去与缥缈未知的未来联系起来，去揣摩那样的未来当中存在什么样的东西。

他忽然就想到了那个最原初的卷宗——那是大约两百年前，在柏屋尚未正式设立之前，由柏屋其存在的前身所记录下来的卷宗。那里只有一个案例，只有一个前来投奔的女人。

那个女人的名字，叫作紫乃。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

## 一

  


留在这里，是为了什么呢？阿介问她。

我想我还能派上点用场，紫乃说，就算是剑术，我也是学得最好的。

你是最能干的，阿介说，可为什么要留在这深山老林呢？你还年轻。

紫乃笑，说阿介姐是想赶我走吗？

不，当然不是，促成柏屋建立的那个女人，阿介，当时也只是四十岁刚过的年轻女人，那样看着紫乃。

那就让我留下，紫乃说，我因此感激你。

你在等什么人？阿介那样看着她，看着那风华与妩媚眷恋不舍的紫乃的脸庞。

紫乃回看着，与阿介的双目对视。她说：是的，我在等一个人。

他会来吗？阿介看着她，视线锐利。

不，他不会来。紫乃回答时目光坚定。

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

## 二

  


**以下为紫乃在离缘申请询问时的对话场景：**

  


> 他赌博？
> 
> 是的，输光了所有的钱，我的陪嫁，首饰都当了，吴服的店铺卖掉了，仍在赌，欠了一身赌债。
> 
> 他将你卖到青楼？
> 
> 是的，因为再没有可以卖的东西了，他只顾赌博，不肯工作，最简单的办法，就是把我卖到青楼，我还算年轻，卖了的钱给他还赌债，赚的小钱，又可以给他当赌资。
> 
> 他打你？
> 
> 有时候。他被追债追得急的时候，我拿不出钱的时候。但他打得很注意，几乎不往脸上打，除了少数几次。那时他就打着把我卖掉的主意，因此脸上是不应有伤的。身上也尽量不留下消不去的伤，但身上相对而言不那么重要。所以他打在身上。
> 
> 在青楼的时候他还找过你？
> 
> 是的，他来找我要钱。说客人定给我小费，让我交给他，他好去赌钱。我不给，他揪住我的头发又要打。
> 
> 在青楼里？
> 
> 在青楼里。大概因为我当着别人的面拒绝了他，损坏了他的面子，他气急败坏，于是没忍住就打起来。
> 
> 你在青楼里呆了多久？
> 
> 三周。
> 
> 为什么决定逃走？
> 
> 因为……忽然觉得，倘若再不遵从自己的选择，便从此失去了一切选择的机会，便要死在那座坟墓里了。
> 
> 你是如何逃出来？
> 
> 用布条系在木栏上，从布条爬下去。
> 
> 院子里总会有警卫。
> 
> 有。
> 
> 你如何逃过他们？
> 
> 有个武士。
> 
> 武士？
> 
> 一个路过的流浪的……武士。
> 
> 他帮助你逃跑？
> 
> 是的。
> 
> 他是你的客人？
> 
> 他……付了钱，来同我说话。
> 
> 他现在呢？
> 
> 离开了。他只是个路过的旅人。他很快就要上路。他这么说的。
> 
> 你认识他多久了？
> 
> 三周。他不是我的情人，如果你们想要确认这一点的话。我不是为了得到另一个男人而试图摆脱我的婚姻。他是我的朋友和恩人。而在他付了钱来同我说话的时候，我做了我当时所处的位置，我的职业，所应当做的事。他是个客人，在那个时候是，在那之前和之后不是。在那之前是朋友，在那之后是恩人。在那段时间里是客人。仅此而已。我不是为了能够与他私通而投奔这里。
> 
> 他为什么要帮你？
> 
> 我不知道。（她沉静而明亮的眼睛注视着询问的人）你们为什么收留投奔而来请求离缘的女人？
> 
> （低叹）青楼的人恐怕不会善罢甘休，会以你的卖身契为由百般阻挠。
> 
> （她当时跪坐着，此时俯下身去，将前额抵在地面上）青楼的打手与会津藩藩主加藤明成相比，谁更可惧？重臣堀主水携族人三百余人逃离会津藩，被加藤成名追杀，全族男子在高野山被捕，遭遇极刑无一幸免，女眷众人受镰仓东庆寺庇护而幸免于难。加藤明成最终被削藩，由会津藩40万石的大名减封为石见国吉永郡1万石的小领主。女子前来投奔东庆寺以求生，若诸位认为我的请求所带来的灾厄会比加藤明成的追兵还不可挡，那么我即刻下山。山下溪流便是我葬身之处。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

## 三

  


阿介在紫乃的身旁睡下。

紫乃从东庆寺出来之后，留在她们这个尚不正规的役所的一年间，阿介一直让她和自己睡在一个屋里。她的丈夫和孩子死了，她活下来之后没有再考虑嫁人。那时她恰是差不多紫乃现在的年龄。现在她却在操心紫乃的再嫁。对此她是希望的。一来是因为她爱紫乃，像对这一个妹妹、半个女儿那样的爱；二来是她不禁觉得惋惜，那一种女性的风华，不应该在这深山老林里，无人问津。

任何一个女人，都是应该追求，并有权力获得肉体的欢愉的。有着美丽肉体的女人尤其。肉体的欢愉是脚踏实地的，它为精神的欢愉提供土壤。她侧过脸看着闭目假寐的紫乃的眼、鼻和嘴的轮廓，再一次地想一年以前问过她的话。

  


你在等什么人？

是的，我在等一个人。

他会来吗？

不，他不会来。

  


她不困，还不想睡。于是她跟紫乃说话。

她问她，难道不怀念吗，不向往吗，不渴求吗？即使是她，也时常地想。

紫乃笑了，怎么会不想？然后她又说，像我这样的，知道过不同样的男人的女人，和一般的女人想的方式大概是有所不同。

阿介说，抱歉。

紫乃说，有何抱歉的，那些日子虽然辛苦，却并未真正伤害我。而且，她接着说，露出了一丝笑，我有过一段此生难忘的经验。

哦？阿介的好奇心起来了，什么样的经验？她期待着紫乃与她分享她那具肉体所经历过的床笫之欢。

紫乃又笑，竟是笑出了声的，像是回想起了某件极有趣的事。

是和一个木头人做爱的经验。她笑着说，咯咯声在咽喉里回荡。清脆声响。

木头人？阿介睁大眼。

木头人，紫乃还在笑，而且是第一次。她在被褥下侧过身子来，晶亮的眼睛此时转向阿介。她笑着问她，你想象一下，一个二十好几岁了的八尺男儿，却从未近过女色。

那……？阿介看着她，眨了眨眼，虽然并没有人听却压低了声音，问：做起来感觉呢？

糟透了，紫乃满脸忍不住的笑。糟透了！她说，那是我遇到过的技术最差的男人。所以全程几乎是个教学，或者就是我在服务，她用手捂住了嘴，乐得不行，我没有什么快感，我相信他也没有。她接着笑。咯咯声在指缝间，在被褥和下颌之间的狭小空间里回荡。

可你很开心？阿介敏锐地说。

那是我最难忘的一次性爱，紫乃说。她敛住了笑声，却没有敛住笑容。

是你在等的人吗？阿介看着她，此句问话并未问出。

已不必问出。那眼神早已回答了一切。

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

## 四

  


不用，这样就好。男人说。

男人正襟危坐，一副并不知道为何用的眼镜架在鼻梁上。男人没有看女人。男人低首看着足边的茶具，和热度已熄的半杯茶。

可你已经破费了。女人说。

女人涂脂抹粉，坐在离他很近处。女人看着他，身体倾向他。

男人没有动。男人打坐的姿态如一尊佛像。男人有些局促，他身在此处，却感觉不应身在此处。但他是主动来的，甚至不惜从伙伴那里取走了将用作盘缠的所有金币，为了来此处买一个女人。

——这个女人。

  


这个女人现在离他很近了。他付过了钱，买了她的一整个晚上。所以他现在有理由堂堂正正地看她了。但他却垂下眼去。

之前他没有钱的时候，在栏外的雨中，连伞也没撑住，那样痴痴地看了她那么久，视线片刻未离开过——那样地看着她，看她清高白净的姿色被世俗的脂粉掩盖，桀骜不屈的骨骼被嶙峋的木栏隔断。他看到她发怒，勒令他离开，责备他因不合礼仪的看而扰乱了她的营生。他看到被打手围上来，被推到地上，被施以拳脚，至鼻青脸肿。他未曾还手。他的刀始终闭合在刀鞘内。因为她说，你妨碍到我的营生了。

现在他付过钱了，她离他近在咫尺，他大可以尽情地看，用无尽的力量与悲伤去看。他甚至可以触摸，触摸那个肉体，从对肉体的触摸中去感知她的痛苦与无助，抑或是向她倾吐自己的绝望与迷茫。可他不要说触摸了，他连看都放弃了。

  


这样就好。他又说。

他花钱不是来买她的身体的。他花钱是来买她的时间的。

他没有足够的钱。假如他从一开始就有钱，有足够的钱，他会买下她的每一晚，她的所有的时间，只为了这些时间里，他能在这里坐着，他能让她在他的身旁坐着。安全，无虞，不被强迫，无需献媚，做她自己，做紫乃，而非青楼里供男人享乐的风尘女。

他一想到他未能买下的那些时间，那些个夜晚，他便又感到无助与愤怒撕裂他的胸腔。他因此拒绝看她，更拒绝碰她，仿佛他的视线一接触到她的肌肤，或是擦过那华丽服装的袖口一角，便成了亵渎，便成了丑陋的欲望，他便成了他们中的一员。那绝非他所望。他在心中所涌起的对她的感情，这种漫无边际的如海潮不懈的汹涌情绪，并非是那样的。即使在那其中藏有那么一点类似的欲望，它也只是苍茫大海中可以忽略的一朵浪，它引不起他的注意。

他于是端坐在那里，什么也不看，什么也不碰，什么也不说。只是单纯地要消磨掉这沉闷的夜晚。

  


可她靠近来。她把头搁在他的肩膀上，她刻意地将芬芳的吐息吹在他的脖颈上。她伸手摘掉他的眼镜，将他的衣物从肩上剥除，她用指尖抚摸他上臂的皮肤。她对着他的耳廓轻声细语。她说，不要紧的，总不能让你白白破费，空手而归。

她说的话，她肢体的动作，都表达出一种强烈的、不容否定的意志，虽然她说的和做的都很柔和。可她俨然是下达命令的女主人，他不可违抗。虽然这令他万分的痛苦，可他仍旧无法违抗。

她将他推倒在塌上，她以一种在他看来过于娴熟的姿态——娴熟得令他痛苦的姿态——给他脱去衣服，全部的衣服，以此让他的身体裸露出来。他想要闭上眼，不去看。因为睁开眼他会看到自己，看到下体上挺立起来的某物。它可能方才就是那样，在他进屋之后就是那样，甚至进屋之前已经是那样——在他想着她而向着青楼走来的路上便早已那样。但他因不看、不觉、不去感知而否定了它的状态。他练武，精神集中到无我的状态，极其类似于坐禅，他可以彻底无视掉自我、摈弃掉对自身肉体的感知，切除欲望和恐惧，在实战中占领意志上的高地。因此直至她将他的肉体从衣物的遮掩下暴露出来掉时候，他始终未曾真正意识到他自身的勃起。

这便坐实了那种亵渎了，坐实了那种无所不在的污秽之力，坐实了他同其他所有的男人一样，躺在这里只为了从女人身上榨取。他所躺之地，在他之前不知有多少个男人躺过，有多少个女人在那些男人的肉体之下佯装快乐，每一晚每一晚，人类的肉体更替，这灯红酒绿的机器却日复一日毫无新意地运转不已。而他也将成为这恶的一个组分了。她已经投身其中，她甘心沉下去，她现在也要把他一同拉进去了。他们共同被这世界默认的规则吞食，吞进黑暗的法则丛林，吞进走投无路、无处喘息的被制定好的道路，吞进这邪恶的、丑陋的巨型社会机器当中去。

他感到厌恶。他浑身的肌肉绷紧。他闭上眼睛，拒绝去看。可那已经毫无帮助了。

女人的手心握住的是他的身体的一部分，却并非“他”的一部分。那东西有自己独立的意志。而那种意志在女人的手心摩擦下变得比之前更膨胀，更强硬，更傲慢，更目空一切。那东西，它不是恶，它绝非善却也并非恶，它无所谓善恶，它只是人体中能够孕育出恶的一个组分。它，连同人的身体、心、头脑中许多潜藏的组织和器官一样，它们共同地无所谓善恶，却只是共同地从属于一个词汇——软弱。

男人向这种软弱屈从了，便可能为了它向女人施与暴力；女人向着暴力屈从了，便要步向泥潭自甘沉沦；旁观者向这种沉沦屈从了，便要变得事不关己冷漠无情，或要从中攫取自己的一份利。软弱驱使人逃离善，趋向恶。因趋向了恶，便要为此行径找出一些道理来，很大的道理，便要为恶正名，对恶膜拜，以至歌功颂德起来。

而这个男人，他的软弱之处被女人握住，生平第一次被旁的人握住，他感受到末世般的绝望。

  


待绝望潜行而走，他在恐惧中喘息，恐惧将他的汗也逼出来了。

女人对他探过身来，开口说话的时候语调里带一抹惊异，清新的惊异。你是没有过经验吗？她问，我几乎什么都还没有做。他微睁着眼，却把视线移开，去看屋子墙上绘着的男女交欢图。女人轻轻笑起来，我刚才就奇怪，你这里看起来像是几乎没有用过一样。他咬了牙，退去的绝望夹杂屈辱又返回来了。女人的手在他的软弱之处周围游走，又笑了笑，有点逗趣他，却又温和地，说不要紧，我教你。

女人脱去了衣物，将身体贴紧他。她便坐实了他的罪恶。

她统治了他的软弱，他的软弱统治了他——仅在那一晚，仅仅是在那一晚。

  


那一晚，他被他的身体绑架，被她绑架，同她一起沉入了那个庞大的社会机器中，成为了青楼的一个房间，他们不从属于自己，他们被那个机器吸收，随之运转，为其运转提供动力，成为其中一个固化的组件。青楼也不过是那个巨型机器的一个组件而已，正如驿站、哨所、监狱、道场——甚至道场，都不过是那巨型机器的组件而已。

他当年从道场里逃离出来，如今却又在青楼中沉下去。

  



	6. Chapter 6

## 五

  


在那个男人的身上，几乎感受不到欲望，紫乃说，他的悲伤太大了，盖住了所有欲望。

  


说说你和他怎么认识的吧，阿介说。她之前没有问过，但她对这个武士好奇起来。

那是在我定好卖入青楼的前一天，紫乃说，都准备好了，都收拾好了，也没有什么可以收拾的了，家里已经四壁空空。我想我也消失好了，不仅从这个家里，也不去青楼，而从这世上消失好了，她说着。

我站在桥上，看着桥下的河水。河水流着，仿佛自古就那样流着，没有听过，没有枯过，自天地生成之初仿若就在这里，就这样地流着，流入永恒。我看着流动的水，看着被水流携带着向下游而去的枯枝落叶，想着除了这些枯枝落叶，它还携带过什么向着下游而去，携带过谁，他们带着怎样的心情去往永恒。我看见我的身体在那水里，因为身体的重量它会沉下去，而不像枯枝落叶那样漂浮在水面上。它将沉下去，被水面淹没，沉到河底的泥床上，但若水流足够快，也会将它向下游推下去。会推多远呢？能推到海中吗？海水将会是咸的，它（我的身体）将会被浸泡在盐水里。我便又想起过去是如何将萝卜泡进盐水里，让水分从萝卜里一点一点渗出来。想着这样乱七八糟毫无关联的场景。

那时候他从桥上走过。他从我身后走过。我只看着河水，我并不知道有人从我身后走过。他走过的时候停了一下，他对我说话。

他说，这里的河水看上去很浅，如果打算投河自尽的话，换一个地方比较好。

于是我回头看他。他戴着斗笠。那天下着雨，我撑着伞，而他戴着斗笠。他穿着武士的服装，腰间配两把刀。他还戴着眼镜，一副很稀奇、很少见的眼镜。那副眼镜使得他很容易辨认。但除此之外，他本人也很容易辨认。他相当高，束这马尾，脸很长。并非令人不快的那种长。有些人拥有狭长却好看的脸。他的脸就是是那一种。但我最开始注意到的并不是他的脸型，而是他的眼睛，那双被镜片挡住的眼睛。我有时候会想，他之所以戴那副眼镜，是否是为了阻挡别人去直视他的眼睛。

  


他的眼睛里有什么？阿介问。

悲伤，紫乃说，清澈的悲伤，无边的清澈的悲伤。就好像，那条河最终要流向的尽头一样。

  


我对他说，我看上去像是要投河自尽的吗？我只是看着河水而已。紫乃说。

他看着我，没说话。

我又问他，怎么，你在怀疑吗？是因为我的神色太过忧郁？我强作欢笑。

他还是看着我，还是没说话。

我又对他说，我是不会去做那样令人难过的事情的。我谢谢他的忠告。然后我告辞。

那时候我决定不死了，我不知道为什么。仅仅是因为这个男人给了我一个关于自杀的忠告，或者仅仅是因为他那样看着我，还是因为他看着我的眼睛里有那样的悲伤，我不知道。我只知道我忽然决定不死了。我下定决心活着，无论明天是怎样的灰暗，我也下定决定地活着。我从那桥上走下去的时候，眼里已经没有那条河了。我眼里是他那双眼睛，从此以后一直是他那双眼睛。他的那双眼睛，成为我不死的原因。

  


你爱上他了。阿介说。

不，我没有，紫乃否认，那不是一见钟情，也不是女人追逐的爱情。只是那一刻，我的生命同他的眼睛被巧合联系到了一起。我的生命被一根看不见的丝线缠住，另一端系在他的眼睛里。他的眼睛一日不闭上，我的生命一日不能停止。从那之后，直至今日，我一直被那双眼睛看着。就连现在，也在被它注视着。

你爱上他了。阿介又说。

  


我后来可能爱上了他，紫乃说，那天晚上，我又遇到他。

我在回家去的途中，路过了一个烤鳗鱼的小摊，而那个武士装扮的男人就站在那个小摊的后面，孤立无援，束手无策的模样。

我去同他说话，我管他叫作“卖烤鳗鱼的先生”。可他完全不会烤鳗鱼——不知道如何捉鳗鱼，如何杀，如何剖开，如何去除内脏，甚至不知道如何把切好的串上竹签，更不知如何在烤的时候掌握火候。他笨拙得无边。他那天为我烤的三串鳗鱼串是我此生最难忘的，也是最难吃的鳗鱼串。同他的性爱一样。

然后我告诉他，谢谢他，给我留下了美好的记忆，这样我可以无所遗憾地朝明天走去。

而明天，我要朝青楼的门槛里面迈过去。

我这样告诉了他。我把我的故事告诉了他。然后我对他告别。我走了。我把我的伞留在那里，留在他的近旁，在那个卖烤鳗鱼的小摊的旁边。我把他一个人留在那里，那时还在下雨。他站在摊子后面，他远远看着我，他孤立无援，束手无策。

那时候，我想我可能是爱上了他。

  


已经爱上了。以至于他次夜站在青楼的外面，举着我的伞，却没有撑起来，那样被雨淋着，那样地目不转睛地看着我的时候，我爱得不可自拔。

可我的爱对他而言却成了重负。我身陷的囹吾因我对他的爱同时也将他套住。

要知道，他从未劝过我不要投河自尽。他对我说的是，如果你打算投河自尽的话，最好是换一个地方。

而他在青楼的木栏之外，隔着那小道的距离绝望地望着我的时候，我便清楚地知道了：比起看见我身在这里，不如看见我身在河中。

他的那双眼睛里，那副镜片之后的眼睛里，除却悲伤以外，还有绝望、愤怒，还有说不清的自责，仿佛在怨恨曾与我擦身而过，曾与我说话，在说话的顷刻之间改变了我的所在，将我的生命从冰冷的河底拔起来，却又将其抛入这脂粉熏香弥漫的囚牢之中。

我从未在一个男人脸上看见过此般无助的神色。

那让我爱得更加不可自拔。

  


我从那晚开始接客，我得赚够钱给我那丈夫还债，供他生存。而我的生存，早已无意义。我的生存里唯一的意义，便是从栏外那样无助又自责地望着我的眼睛。从那晚开始，每个男人压在我身上的时候，我便闭起眼睛来，关起心灵来。在黑暗里我能看见那双眼睛，那双清澈的充满悲伤的眼睛，我便投身于那海洋一般毫无边际的悲伤里。

那是我生存下来的唯一的梦，是我所有残有的爱和眷恋，全都倾注在那里。是我绑架了他，我用我的爱把他拴住。我把他拴在青楼木栏之外，让他遭人侮辱和踢打。我把他拴在我的身体中，我希望他来，在我污泥一般的生活里，我希望保留着能够等到他来的期望——那种期望给我勇气，给我一根虚幻的绳索，让我在等待他到来的空白里苟延残喘下去。


	7. Chapter 7

## 六

  


自从离开镰仓以来，仁很少想起紫乃。

他有时候会梦见她。梦见她站在桥上，桥底水流湍急。梦见她坐于栏后，栏前雨雾迷眼。梦见她坐于镜前，镜中酥胸荡漾。梦见她立足舟中，小舟向后漂去，河对岸是那座山，山里是他告诉她去投奔的东庆寺。

他很少梦见那一晚，很少梦见他在她的身体里，即使梦见了也是模糊不清的。

在白日里，他几乎不会去想她。

  


他清晰地、明确地想起她的时刻，只有两次。

  


一次他在溪里，瀑布底下。瀑布的上方，凸出的悬崖的顶上，他知道，雪丸在那里。雪丸还在找他，还在追踪他。雪丸的刀刃还在等着，等着沾染他的血。

雪丸。他离开道场的时候，雪丸还没这么高。至于究竟长高了多少，他辨不清。如果还有时间的话，雪丸或许还能长，长到比他还高，但现在是不及他的。这只是如果。因为并不会有时间。他知道。他并不想要杀雪丸。如果可能的话，他绝对不想要杀雪丸。但是雪丸要他的性命，已经冥顽不化地只是想要他的性命，仿佛他余下的生命只是为了这么一个目的而存在。

雪丸，他还只是个少年。就像当年的仁。当年的仁与雪丸之间的对话太少了。比武足够的多，但是对话太少了。虽则如此，即使将时间往回拨，仁也想象不出自己能对那个少年多说出些什么。当雪丸仰着憧憬的视线望他、问他说强大剑术的关键是什么的时候，他除了举起剑来和他比试以外并不能说出什么。当雪丸问他说对一个武士来说最重要的是什么的时候，他依旧只能举起剑来和他比试，除此以外并不能说出什么。因为他也不知道。他始终迷茫。

他在道场，除了剑术以外，被教导的是秩序、效忠，和服从。但他不知道，当面对的是残暴的秩序、无可效忠的领主，和毫无价值的服从时，他内心深处本源的、个人的意志与这种长年的教化相冲突时，对于一个武士而言，最重要的是什么。

但是现在雪丸不会问他那些问题了。雪丸所问的问题只剩下一个：你为何要杀害师父？

而他无法回答。他不擅回答，也了无意愿去回答。

  


雪丸一无所知。雪丸对道场一无所知。雪丸对幕府一无所知。雪丸对幕府的暗杀机构一无所知。雪丸对道场与暗杀机构的一体性一无所知。雪丸对师父一无所知。雪丸对师父接到的命令一无所知。雪丸对师父的遗愿一无所知。雪丸对他一无所知。

不仅雪丸一无所知，整个无住剑术流的弟子，整个道场里留下的人，他的师兄师弟们，全都一无所知。而在一无所知中，他们被一无所知捕获，被一无所知煽动。在一无所知中，他们不知不觉地已经成了别人的道具，成了别人的刀刃。但他又能告诉雪丸什么？他能够对着雪丸说出自己内心长久的疑惑吗？

他的那个疑惑，他问过他的师父，无住剑术流的麻利亚荣四郎。

人活着，应该是自由的。他这么问。可如果这种自由和武士道基本的效忠和服从的精神相违背了，那应该怎么办？

他的师父，用自己的性命回答了他。他从此背负着弑师的罪，背负着师父的性命出逃。可他要将此告知雪丸吗？告诉他，你所钟爱的道场，是为幕府培养杀手的摇篮？让他和自己一样出逃？让他不要沦为那个丑恶的社会机器中一把无情无义、愚昧盲从、用后即弃的杀人武器？

可逃向哪里？自他离开道场，他一直在问自己这个问题。去向哪里？去为谁效忠？为谁挥剑？他没有去向，没有目的地，他不过盲目地逃亡，让自己的影子在身后日日追捕。他可以通过告知雪丸所有这些而将他从他身处的桎梏之中解脱出来吗？从一种桎梏中逃脱，堕入另一种漫无边际的、丧失可信之物的、切除不断的迷茫和悲伤之中？他有引导雪丸的权力，或能力吗？他，这个自己尚且迷失的、无论如何逃亡却始终被那阴影牵制的流浪武士。

  


那一刻，他想起紫乃。她的容貌和神色鲜活地呈现在他眼前。

“就算逃了出去，无论到了哪里，也会有人追来的。”他想起她说这话时的神情。

而后，当他将刀刃推入雪丸的左胁之中，他又想起她的笑容。

他们所在的那座山，传说中可以令死人复生。在那山里没有人真正死去。他们会重新活过来。仁不知道这些传说可不可信。正如他不知道紫乃是否真能在东庆寺获得新生。

  


而他第二次想起紫乃，是在即将抵达生月岛之前。

那个晚上，风在篝火旁，一脸易懂的准备面对曲终人散的样子，让他们轮番说出自己藏了最久的秘密。他知道她在想什么，在害怕什么。他看着她隐藏得非常拙劣的表情，想起她从一开始说的、一路上几乎每天都在反复重申的、什么“说好了你们要陪我找到有向日葵香味的武士”！如今他也意识到，这个“说好了”差不多就要兑现了。在这之前，他都懵懵懂懂跟着这个目标走。而在那之后，他该往哪里走，便是他自己的事情了。

无幻睡着的时候，风一个人站在河边，一副要哭的表情。他便走过去，看着她，朝她——这个无论何时何地、无论经过了多少苦难却总能拼命地吃、笑着吃、在吃的时候展示出最高幸福的女孩——伸出了手。

他对她说，“如果可以的话，请让我……”

他的话没说完，而她也并未在听。

他话刚出口便明白了。他便是在明白的一刹那又想起紫乃的脸，那时她不愿逃往东庆寺，她说着“我还不如在这里等你”——他便将那时的她与现在的自己重叠起来了。


	8. Chapter 8

## 七

  


为什么说他不会来？阿介问紫乃。

他从未说过会来，紫乃答。然后微笑。他从未说过要等我，或要我等他。他从未和我有过任何誓约。回想起来，他甚至从未说过爱我，只是我一厢情愿以为他是那样。

如果不是爱你，那是什么？阿介说。为你做到那样，那是什么？

不是男女的欲念，紫乃说，是比男女之爱更大的东西。

她轻轻闭上眼。

我原来不懂，当他对我说，离开那里吧，河对岸有一座缘切寺，逃到那里或许能够得救。那时候我以为他是爱我，想带着我出逃，想等我两年，等到我了断了婚姻束缚，他便会来。

我后来懂了。当他扶我上船，他却留在原地。我等他上来，他却将小舟推开。那时我才懂了，他不曾打算和我同去。他或许曾打算为我而死，却不曾打算和我立下什么再会的誓约。很像他，他根本是个无欲的人。

当时我震惊地望他，我甚至想乞求他，我有点埋怨他——为什么到了此时不跟我走，却要我一个人走？他却那样地看我，用那样清澈的悲伤而坚定的眼睛看我，即使是在深夜那双眼睛依旧清晰。我才恍然醒悟，他所要给予我的东西。

是什么？阿介问。

自由啊，不是从一个男人怀里换到另一个男人怀里，不是从一个坏男人怀里换到一个好男人怀里，而是真正的、属于我自己的自由啊。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

## 八

  


役所的铁锹坏了，紫乃下山到铁屋托人重打一把，出来后顺道又去购了些灯油。

此时是雨季。她撑起伞，小心地踏过青石板路面。行至河边，她举目望向横跨河水的木桥。它同当年一样，静默，无动于衷地注视脚下湍急的河流。桥上有一人。她定睛。那人着深蓝武士服，腰间配刀两柄，戴斗笠。她向那人脸上望去。此时他转过头。

四目相交。

似曾相识的目光透过她的衣裳直接触碰她的肌肤。

  
  


## 尾声

  


东庆寺役所柏屋的藏书阁里，除了收藏有两百年来所有离缘申请的卷宗，还有关于东庆寺历代住持、柏屋历代屋主，历代收留的离缘女性，以及所有在寺中和役所里供职的人员年表。中村信治郎在回柏屋探望伯母的时候，又跑进那深深的藏书阁里，把那年表翻阅起来。

  


那年表里记录着：

雪乃，1650年秋投奔东庆寺，1652年秋出寺留役所，1653年秋离开役所。

  


至于她去了哪里，没有人知道。

  
  


-FIN-

  
  



End file.
